The present disclosure, generally, relates to a concentration decline detection, more particularly, to a technique of detecting a decline in concentration of an individual using anomaly detection.
Detecting factors and events that could cause an accident, including a decline in concentration (power) due to tiredness and drowsiness, dangerous driving and device failure, is a challenging task in automotive industry. In particular, growing attention is being paid to detecting a decline in concentration of a driver since it is helpful to prevent traffic accidents, health damage of drivers, and to perform a safe driving diagnosis. A driving recorder is one of major flexible IoT (Internet of Thing) devices equipped in the automobile.